


Liquid Courage

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [60]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, F/M, Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena has to be mistaken about what Trowa just asked her.





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 22nd Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/183494331922/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-march.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Liquid Courage** by luvsanime02

########

Relena has to be wrong. She stares at Trowa in silent shock, sure that she’s mistaken. It’s really loud in this bar, and Relena has to read Trowa’s lips in order to understand what he’s saying, even though he’s standing right next to her.

It’s St. Patrick’s Day, and nothing would do for her Irish boyfriend but to get a few drinks at his favorite bar. Relena doesn’t mind. She finds all of the enthusiasm catching, and has been drinking right along with everyone else. She’s had a glass in her hand for hours now, and it’s a fantastic way to spend the evening, especially with Trowa by her side. The drink that she has right now is very green, and pepperminty, and she can’t stop bringing the glass up to her lips repeatedly, because it’s quite good.

Still, Relena passed the point of tipsy some time ago, and while focusing on Trowa’s lips isn’t any hardship at all, deciphering what he’s actually saying is getting more difficult as time goes by. So, really, she must have misread what he just mouthed to her. There’s absolutely no way that Relena’s boyfriend just proposed to her in the middle of a crowded bar, with drunk people singing off-key all around them.

There’s just no way that Relena’s right about what Trowa just asked her.

Except, now he’s looking at her very seriously, and he’s clearly waiting for an answer to his question, and Relena doesn’t know what he asked for sure. She knows what she thinks he asked her, but clearly, she has to be wrong.

What if Relena’s not wrong, though? What if it’s true? Her heartbeat is pounding in her ears, and she’s pretty sure that’s only partly because of all the alcohol she’s consumed since entering the bar this afternoon. Relena doesn’t even want to know what her complexion looks like, but her face feels like it’s on fire, and her hair is an absolute mess, really.

Trowa’s still waiting patiently for an answer. He’s a very patient person, and that’s not only one of the reasons why Relena fell in love with him, it’s also a big part of why she stays in love with him every single day. 

Well, if she loves him, then there’s really no reason not to answer his question, even if she is wrong about what he just asked, exactly.

“Yes,” she says, not even bothering to try and shout over the roar of everyone else around them. Relena nods her head, in case he doesn’t understand, but Trowa very obviously does, because his shoulders slump with relief and his eyes fill with joy, and then he’s leaning closer to kiss her.

Relena might have possibly just gotten engaged in the middle of a loud bar full of merry Irish people on St. Patrick’s Day. Trowa pulls her even closer, right up against his side, and kisses her again, and Relena decides that she’s perfectly alright with that.


End file.
